Avatar of the Revolution
by The Creator95
Summary: The future is gone ravaged by war, but when the Avatar goes back in time, she goes back to change everything and protect her child. This act will lead to a future unknown to the spirits as a new type of Avatar enters the world. The question however is this; can Avatar Naruto unite not only the nations, but the world. Naruto small harem.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story in a Multi-Crossover that will indefinitely include characters from other series, but primarily it is a Naruto + Avatar the last Airbender + (Minor) Legend of Korra crossover. Some ages will be changed for story purposes. Time travel included so fair warning.

Chapter 1

The ship rocked violently as it sailed the waves of the sea, its hull taking even more damage than before as thunder and lightning roared above. Inside the ship were only a few passengers; not including the small crew. They were all huddled up together, sitting around a small yet controlled fire. There were about twenty of them in total each had their own story. One person in particular was adorned in an incredibly black hood that concealed all of his facial features, but on his back was a sheathed sword. The sheath itself was white and adorned with multiple symbols; five of which were recognized by the other passengers. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and the symbol of Konoha aka the Leaf Village. "Quite a lot of symbols you've got there on your sheath." A black haired man stated hoping to start some kind of conversation as the hooded figure hadn't said anything before. The hooded person looked up at the man before yawning.

"Yes there are quite a bit of them aren't there?" the hooded figure said, it's voice revealing itself to be a rather young sound male. He chuckled a bit before speaking again "You want to know my story don't you, and why I'm on this ragged ship to the Western Continent; don't you?" he questioned with an unseen smile.

"Well we've all told our stories; it's only fair that you share as well." This time a brown haired woman spoke. To this the hooded youngling laughed a bit more before removing his hood revealing his unkempt blonde hair, blue eyes, and natural yet exotic tanned skin. On both his cheeks were three whisker birth marks that looked oddly adorable, but it was his free-spirited smile that seemed to send a wave of calm over the others. The fire rose as he leaned forward.

"First of all names Naruto and my story starts about fifteen years ago outside the village of Konoha, the place I was born." Naruto said as everyone listened closely, he would be telling his story to the present day.

Konoha Outskirts - 15 Years ago

Her body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out, and she didn't like that one bit. Her breathing was harsh and spaced out as she tried her best to ignore the pain that was currently overcoming her body, but the pain died down as she tried to stand on her feet. The illuminating light of the moon overhead showered down on her, showing her features in the light. Her dark brown hair, blue eyes and exotic light brown skin tone were revealed to the world; but the clothes she wore gave her away as being part of the Water Tribe though it was not definitive which one. But to those who knew her, she was Avatar Korra, but not here.

Clutching her stomach she tried to concentrate on hearing something extremely important, she concentrated waiting to hear it as tears began to well up in her eyes. A small thump was heard, it was a heartbeat that caused her to smile in relief. "Thank the spirits, please just hang on and I promise I'll take care of you." Korra said as she trudged forward to the only source of life that she could see a village of sorts though it looked more like a city with the tall buildings. For what seemed like hours she slowly walked in slight pain; though she was only a couple weeks pregnant. Though she was walking, Korra still felt the fatigue of earlier events as her eyes began to close and her vision faded in and out. What she was going to do was what was best for not only her child, but the world in general; but before she could reach her destination darkness took her. From the shadows came a figure adorned in a Konoha Shinobi outfit, her red hair shining in the night.

The red headed woman carefully picked the downed Korra up and carried her on her back, and though she personally knew nothing about this woman; she knew that she was pregnant. The red headed woman was Kushina Uzumaki and current wife of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Kushina sprinted to Konoha as fast as she could, avoiding any and all trees and branches along the way. 'Please don't die before we get there.' Kushina pleaded mentally as she channeled chakra into her legs causing her to go faster. After that it was only a few minutes until she reached the gates of Konoha and proceeded to sprint right past the two guards, her destination was the hospital. It was upon reaching the hospital was Kushina relived to discover that the woman was still alive and breathing, using her authority as the Hokage's wife Kushina was able to get the woman a private room. The doctors were able to examine the woman and find that she was indeed pregnant, and Kushina was relieved to hear that the unborn baby was safe and healthy. Kushina had sat by the woman's bed for four days until the woman awoke.

Korra's eyes bolted open in shock to see an all-white ceiling "What- where am I?" Korra groaned as she tried to sit up, her hand clutching her aching head. She could feel her strength slowly returning to her, but it would be a while until she was back to full strength and able to fight again.

"You're awake." Kushina's voice alerted the now awake Korra to the red head's presence. "That's good to see, you've been out for a few days; four days to be exact." Her words caused Korra to exhibit panic "Don't worry though, your baby is ok despite your previous comatose state." To this Korra sighed with a small smile of relief. "I found you passed out in the outskirts of the village, you were lucky that I found you." Kushina stated with a friendly smile that seemed to calm Korra down a bit.

"Thank you; I can't imagine what would have happened to me in my current state." Korra stated "Names Korra; what's yours?" Korra questioned hoping to get the name of the woman who saved her and her unborn child.

"Kushina Uzumaki, and it was nothing, I wasn't just going to leave you there to die." She said "Speaking of which; where did you come from anyway?" the question caused Korra to stiffen a bit, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kushina; shinobi training gave her a very keen sensing ability.

"Let's just say I'm from a place that no longer stands or exists, it was destroyed by a foolish war started by hatred." Korra stated in anger. Kushina could see the anger and hate in Korra's eyes, it was terrifying and made her want to leave the room. But it was the sudden sound of the door opening that calmed her, but Korra wasn't as calm yet. A man that was a few inches taller than Kushina walked inside; he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and to Korra that was the only thing that seemed to stand out about him.

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced, but I just wanted to check up on my wife." He said hoping that he hadn't intruded on anything private.

"Korra this is my husband, Minato Namikaze the current Hokage." Kushina stated in her usual friendly tone, but the mention of the word Hokage caused Korra to calm down a bit. This meant that she was safe; Kushina seemed like a nice enough person that wouldn't hurt her for no reason.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Korra, well now that you're awake." Minato said with a smile "My wife has come here for you every day, seems like it paid off." to this Korra smiled a bit. "Now your vital came back and you are in perfect health, and so is your baby as I'm sure Kushina has already told you." he said.

"Yes and I'm extremely grateful for her saving my life." Korra said causing Kushina to blush a bit at the praise. The three then went on to speak about what would happen from here on out, as it turned out Kushina wanted Korra to stay in their home with them; this was much to Minato's shock. Their home was once a compound for the Uzumaki Clan, now it simply housed only one Uzumaki; Kushina. While in any other situation Korra would refuse and say that Kushina had done enough for her; however in this situation Korra couldn't refuse. Not mention Kushina's puppy eyes had the wanted effect. Little did Korra know she had just changed history as she knew it; the future was now unknown to all even the spirits.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you don't know the details about the avatar then here's a key detail that you need to know right now as it is vital to the story. The avatar has past lives that he or she can interact with. This is a detail that Naruto share's as he is a new type of Avatar, I say this because Naruto doesn't have the same past lives. So expect the unexpected in terms of past lives.

Chapter 2

The feeling of finally sleeping in a nice, warm bed was like heaven for Korra. Her hair was no longer tied, but loose and flowing like the sea. It was the little things that gave her such a feeling of serenity and peace after so long. Kushina had given the, water tribe woman a large enough room that Korra had no idea what to do at first. But after a while Korra had taken up the only passive skill that she could use for the time being; documenting the various styles of bending that she learned over the years as Avatar. And so she wrote down everything she learned in a single journal that contained not only her secrets and history, but lessons as well. As the months went by and Korra's pregnancy had become much more noticeable with the vomiting, eating, mood swings, and the obvious bulge in her stomach. Word had gotten out that a strange woman who was with child was living with the Hokage and his wife; needless to say there were some questions about who the father was and why they were sheltering a complete stranger. And while the obvious rumors of Minato being the father circulated around a few times he quickly crushed those rumors so hard that they wouldn't come back into question; that didn't prevent Korra from trying to explain to Kushina that, she never met Minato until that day she woke up. For Kushina however she knew that Korra's words were true and she didn't let the rumors bother or affect her.

Eventually she was able to convince, Korra, to go on walks with her around the village. This allowed Korra to meet many of Kushina's friends, and while Mikoto Uchiha was the one of the nicest people that Korra had met so far. But it was obvious that the woman didn't trust her in the least bit; years of being the Avatar gave Korra a sort of sixth sense to where she knew instantly if someone didn't like or trust her. 'Not much of a surprise anyway, I'm a stranger here and most likely an intruder to their little world they've made for themselves' Korra though to herself as she rubbed her swollen belly she felt a tiny but significant kick, and with that she smiled brightly. "You're going to be a fighter just like your mom, I can already tell." She spoke with love. As the months flew by Korra found herself growing more and more concerned for the future of her child who as it turned out was going to be a boy as she had been informed by one of the doctors. The news gave Korra such delight that she and Kushina began to think up names for the child, it was a time for celebration though only for a little while. It was only after finding out the gender did Kushina confide something to Korra that, she never told anyone. Kushina couldn't have children due to something that was done to her when she was just a little girl, it was something cruel enough to make her tear up a bit; the memory wasn't happy in the least bit. But as with all things happiness was easily broken with a single incident, and the night of October 10th was that incident.

That night Korra had given birth and Kushina's seal had been broken by a masked man. The destruction and death that raged was for lack of a better word, a massacre. The final result was Minato's death via sealing the Yang half of the Kyubi inside of Kushina, and sealing the Yin half inside of Korra's newborn baby. That baby's name was Naruto, and while Korra was against the sealing she knew that it was the only way to save everyone. Thus was the reason she relented and allowed half the beast to be sealed inside of her little Naruto. However there was one agreement following after the sealing by Kushina's decision, nobody would know that Naruto held half the Kyubi; he would not endure that horrid life that she understood all too well. The days following Minato's death and the sealing were hard for everyone including Korra who found herself constantly keeping watch over, Naruto for fear of anyone trying to hurt him. Even though they were behind the walls of the Uzumaki compound she felt the need to protect her newborn; this was her motherly instinct kicking in. Kushina however found herself mourning Minato's death with the rest of the village, and the grief just kept on coming as people came to her to give their condolences. But this isn't what she wanted she wanted her husband back, and the people wanted their leader. Sarutobi took over as Hokage once again despite his age and own hesitation to do so, but he wouldn't allow Danzo to take the position.

But death and destruction hadn't been the only things that had taken a large toll on Konoha. The village itself may have been powerful but it was in actuality simply part of a larger nation, and releasing occasional small profits and food kept the larger part from consuming Konoha without mercy. The Daimyo made sure that these tributes were sent without delay, no matter what. This led to problems that Konoha would have to trudge through; all while wearing a smile and making sure that they weren't weak in the eyes of the other villages.

Konoha - 4 Years later

If there was one thing that four years of raising a child taught Korra, it was to expect surprises on the way. With Kushina being there alongside her to help raise Naruto things were a bit easier, and truthfully the red head loved Naruto like a little brother. But even she didn't foresee the current situation that she and Korra were in. In front of them was little Naruto who was in front of one of the small ponds that were in the compound, he was playing as most children do, but his actions were what surprised them. The blonde child was Waterbending long trails of water that followed his hands that moved much like the water itself, his laughter was evident as he played on. Korra was surprised to see her son bending at such an early age, and then her mind went to how early she could bend three elements. "I guess it shouldn't be a surprise." Korra stated startling the young boy.

"Mommy! Sis!" Naruto exclaimed with genuine child innocence his face full of excitement; he immediately jumped into his mother's arms nearly knocking her over. Naruto may have had blonde hair but he had his mother's exotic skin color if only a tiny bit lighter and her blue eyes, and on both his cheeks were three whisker birth marks.

"Naruto can you show, mommy and big sis what you were just doing?" Korra requested with a slight smile she wanted to witness what she'd just seen again. Naruto's smile beamed as he quickly ran over to the pond his hands over the water as he began to move them in circles. The two women saw that the water was indeed following Naruto's hand movements, and then the water rose up like a snake, it was about a foot long. The stability of it was amazing as Naruto controlled it; he made it circle around him with ease. Kushina was more than surprised to see Naruto bending as she'd only met two benders in her life, and that was counting Korra. The other was someone who she wished to forget, but now there was Naruto who was showing some early proficiency in bending.

"He's the same age as me when I started bending." Korra stated with a proud smile.

"I don't know much about bending, but you told me that you were from the Water Tribe correct?" Kushina asked to which Korra nodded. "I don't know much about bending but I'll help in whatever way that I can; after all that's what big sisters are supposed to do." She said with a grin. Korra could only chuckle at the red heads words, but their happiness turned back to surprise when Naruto yelled something similar to.

"Fire!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement, and upon looking back at the blonde, they saw that he now had a single small flame in his cupped together hands. Korra's feelings about this were now split as the fact now stood in front of her.

'He's an Avatar just like me, but how?' she questioned 'It shouldn't be possible for him to be the Avatar while I'm still alive unless he inherited it from me or was given the position.' Then her thoughts went to the spirit that had sent her to Konoha; the spirit of time. 'He did say that there was going to be something special about my child, but this is just a bit too surprising.' Korra sighed as she watched Naruto play around with the fire in his palms while Kushina tried to help him not burn himself. "Three avatars at the same time, this should be interesting." She whispered to herself as she thought up ways to train Naruto without anyone finding out. If word got out that the avatar was here then the four nations would find out, and the Fire Nation would be at Konoha's doorstep in an instant. Teaching him would take president now, just in case someone did find out about either of his conditions. The academy however was a definite no.

Konoha – 5 Years later

Flames danced around him as he went on the defensive, erecting four walls of earth to protect him. The flames impacted upon the walls that were meant for protection, it was good that they were able to stand up to the searing flames. The blonde seeing an opening quickly inhaled before exhaling violently, the result was a stream of orange-red fire that burned the ground and forced his opponent to jump high into the air. His blue eyes focused on his opponent's current position and a smirk came to his face as he punched into the air sending a large condensed air blast upward. The impact caused his opponent to be knocked upward further into the air. But this slight victory was quickly destroyed as his opponent sent a shockwave of chakra straight down at him; the result was him using firebending to jet himself out of the way. But this didn't prevent him from taking damage as indicated by the rather black bruises on his chest area and legs. 'Damnit! Should've moved earlier.' Naruto thought to himself. For a nine year old Naruto was rather strong for his age, but this did not make up for his lack of social interaction with kids his age. Such a lack of experience was due to him not being enrolled in the academy, but this did not mean that he didn't speak to kids his age. Naruto found that he was looked upon strangely by the other villagers, and living in a deceased Hokage's home was part of the reason; along with calling said Hokage's wife 'sister'. But back to the fight.

Naruto found it hard to stand considering that he was just caught in the crossfire of a powerful shockwave, but that wouldn't stop him. Gathering water from the nearby pond Naruto manipulated it into a large sphere before firing multiple bullets of condensed water, his opponent's widened when she saw the attack. Sadly for her dodging wasn't an option as she had just landed. The impact of the water pushed her back onto the ground she had lost this round. "Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked with a smile. The woman nodded before taking off her mask revealing herself to be none other than Kushina Uzumaki. "If you wanted to test me, you could have just said so instead of attacking me out of the blue like that." The blonde pointed out. "If I hadn't recognized your fighting style then I would've actually tried to hurt you a lot more.

"So you weren't giving it your all?" Kushina questioned as Naruto helped her up. Though she found it significantly disturbing that Naruto hadn't fought her seriously even when she was masked. Kushina hadn't aged much over the years and while this wasn't a surprise, the many women jealous of her was astounding. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he won't truly hurt anyone he loves.' Kushina thought to herself with a smile, she and Korra had taught the boy well over the years though he still had a ways to go.

Hokage Mansion

Sarutobi found himself in a very hard place at the moment as he looked over the reports given to him by the local stores and businesses, and the news wasn't good at all. Konoha didn't have the food nor the supplies for the tribute, and apparently the information had gotten out rather quickly. He stared at the envelope that was branded with the mark of Konoha's master, the Fire Nation. But the contents inside were what scared Sarutobi as he let out the words that would put Konoha on high alert. "The Fire Lord is coming to Konoha." Sarutobi breathed out in fear. Nobody could have foreseen what would happen when he got here.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

Chapter 3

The villagers were acting odd in the eyes of young Naruto, he saw that they were fairly nervous about something, but it didn't really concern him. Though he did hear them muttering something about the village's finical issues and safety. 'What are they worried about?' Naruto thought to himself as he strolled through the village, he didn't have a true destination. To most it was odd that he was roaming around alone and not in the academy with the other children. As he walked he found himself walking through the forest nearing the outskirts of Konoha, he followed the sounds of a nearby waterfall. The blonde came to a rather large waterfall that flowed over the base of a small cliff, the beauty of it was memorizing as Naruto found himself smiling. His hands slightly moved causing some of the water to flow around him, the water's shape shifted from one thing to another until Naruto was able to form what he wanted. A staff of water. 'Freeze' he thought to himself willing the water to freeze and thus harden; in truth he could do this very easily with simply a thought. Gripping the cold staff Naruto swung it around a bit, albeit as skillfully as he could.

"It's surprising to see a waterbender here of all places." A female voice stated catching Naruto's attention. Turning around the blonde then found himself staring at a young girl who looked to be his age; she had black hair and beautiful amber eyes, but her clothing suggested that she wasn't from Konoha or the Elemental Nations in general. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" she questioned, but Naruto didn't understand what she meant.

"Um, hi I guess." Naruto greeted awkwardly, his staff had already turned back into a puddle of water. The raven haired girl however simply glared at Naruto, her thoughts going to burning the boy despite them being the same age. The fact that he wasn't on his knees at the moment was an insult that she couldn't stand.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she questioned waiting for the blonde to realize his mistake. Naruto however looked carefully at the girl only to come to one conclusion.

"I have no idea who you are." He stated causing the girl to go red with embarrassment and anger, her hands blazed with blue fire. "Hey are you okay?" her reply was a volley of blue fireballs that were aimed straight at the blonde. Naruto was only able to dodge a few before countering with a stream of water that extinguished the other three.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and I will not stand for this insult!" the now named Azula exclaimed in anger "How do you not know who I am?!" she demanded. To this Naruto could only shrug.

"I don't really pay much attention to the more political things that go around the village, so you being a princess is new news to me." Naruto stated much to Azula's annoyance "I'm Naruto by the way." Azula's only acknowledgement that she heard him was a nod.

"Tell me, what's a waterbender like you doing in this village?" Azula asked still wanting an answer.

"Well I live here duh; why else would I be here." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone that only served to annoy Azula even further, but she kept her composure as to try to keep herself from trying to roast the blonde again.

"Your family as well?" Azula questioned through gritted teeth, Naruto's tone to her was disrespectful, and it was like he didn't acknowledge her as royalty.

"Yeah of course." He answered though the questions were a bit strange and a bit too personal for Naruto's liking "So what about you, why are you here?" the blonde questioned.

"As the daughter of the Fire Lord, I am sometimes required to attend meetings with my father to the Fire Nation's settlements. Konoha in particular hasn't paid its tribute to the homeland, thus the reason why my father aka The Fire Lord is here to collect in full." Azula explained with a smirk. It was only after a rather awkward silence did Naruto decide to change the subject to the fact that Azula was a firebender with blue fire. "The color of my flames are a testament to how powerful I already am; in fact they placed me as a fire bending prodigy when I started bending." She boasted with pride, Naruto actually seemed impressed much to Azula's pleasure. The two continued to speak of things of a much more casual manner, but Naruto was careful not to let her know about him being able to bend more than one element. Azula found herself enjoying Naruto's company, but at the same time she felt it odd that he treated her like a normal friend and not like a princess. 'Does he not care about my royal status?' she thought to herself as she listened to Naruto speak of his sister-figure Kushina.

"Kushina-nee said that she'd teach me kenjutsu when the other kids started the academy since I won't be attending." Naruto said excitedly.

"Kenjutsu?" Azula questioned.

"Swordplay if you will, she-." the blonde suddenly froze in place as a feeling of dread overcame his body, but the young Fire Princess felt nothing. Suddenly Naruto tackled Azula to the ground as a barrage of kunai and shuriken barely missed the princess. Azula while shocked at Naruto's sudden actions, gasped upon seeing that Naruto had been hit in her stead. "H-Hey are you…okay?" he gasped out in pain, to which Azula could only nod with wide, fearful eyes. "That g-good, I'd hate to see you hurt." A small smile ran across Naruto face as crimson liquid poured down his back. The sudden sight of Naruto being kicked away caused Azula to panic upon seeing the blonde on the ground, bleeding and unmoving.

"Don't worry about the boy, he'll die without suffering unlike you." the assailant said as he stood over Azula, a single kunai in hand. He wore a completely white mask that had nothing on it but holes for the eyes. Fear was present in Azula's mind though not just for her own life, but Naruto's as well. The sudden feel of the kunai penetrating her leg caused Azula to scream in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. "My orders are clear child, your death is required, but it's nothing personal it's just your father needs to be sent a message!" he exclaimed.

"N-Naruto." she whispered as tears streamed down her eyes.

"That boy can't help you now, shame too, he didn't need to die. If only he'd never met you." The man said before stomping on Azula's open wound.

"Naruto!" she cried praying that he was still alive and could hear her.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto found himself in a large room of sorts, though he knew not where he was. Around him were towers that reached the sky, but all he was thinking about was how to get back to Azula, she was in trouble and he needed to help. "You wish to save that girl don't you?" a new voice questioned causing Naruto to turn around. The young boy was now face to face with a man of tall stature, his eyes were a calm brown but what stood out about him was his orange hair that reached his shoulders. The man's attire consisted of a black shihakusho that had two white shoulder plates that crossed his chest in an X shape. But strapped to his side was a long black and white blade that emanated power. "I asked you a question." He stated snapping Naruto from his stupor.

"Y-Yes I need to save Azula." Naruto stated only for the man to nod before holding out his hand, but before the blonde boy could question; a white skull like mask materialized above his hand. The two thick red lines that went down over the eyes only seemed make the mask scarier. Unconsciously Naruto took hold of the mask.

"Put on the mask and Azula will be saved, do you accept me, Naruto?" he questioned as the mask neared Naruto's face.

"Yes I do." Naruto said, his voice was that of someone who was in a daze or hypnotized.

"Then speak my name child." the orange haired man's voice became distorted as his brown eyes turned yellow.

"I accept you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Naruto stated still in a daze, but the smile on Ichigo's face wasn't easily missed.

Real World – Konoha

Azula braced herself for the end as the assassin raised his sword for the quick finish 'Naruto, I'm sorry' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and waited for the end. But it never came; only the sound of gurgling. Opening her eyes Azula saw that Naruto was back up, and once again he'd take a hit for her; the assassin's sword had gone straight through Naruto's chest. Either Naruto didn't notice or he didn't care because his hand was currently in the assassin's stomach **"Cero!" **the blonde said, instantly a beam of red energy was blasted upward. The result was the assassin's chest and head being disintegrated into nothing but ash. Pulling his hand away Naruto proceeded to begin to pull the sword from his chest much to Azula dismay, she quickly yet painfully got back up and turned him around in an attempt to stop him.

"Don't! If you do then you'll die." Azula exclaimed worry clear in her voice, but that's when she saw it, the half mask that only covered the left half of Naruto's face. His left eye had become a piercing yellow, but his right eye remained that beautiful blue color. "Naruto?" her hands glazed over his face, but in his eyes Azula could see Naruto's recognition of her.

**"A-Azula." **Naruto breathed out with a smile "**Are y**ou ok?" the mask dissolved into nothingness as Naruto's eye and voice went back to normal.

"I-I'm fine but what about you?" She questioned looking at the wound in Naruto's chest, but the blonde wasn't worried about himself at the moment.

"I'm happy to see you…" Naruto's tone slowed as he fell forward only for Azula to catch the now unconscious blonde. Not wanting to take the chance of Naruto dying, Azula used what strength she had to lift Naruto up bridal style. Her destination was the hospital; water bender or not Azula wouldn't let Naruto die.

Konoha – Hospital

"How did this happen?" Fire Lord Ozai questioned his face once again scrunched up into that of anger. Sarutobi had no answers for Ozai, and to be truthful he didn't have any for Kushina and Korra either; all he could say was that his best shinobi were investigating. "The fact that an assassin was able to get near my child much more she was injured makes me rethink Konoha's current position." He stated angrily.

"I'm going to have to point out that your kid isn't in emergency care undergoing intensive surgery!" Korra stated with extreme anger much to Sarutobi's dismay, Ozai simply scoffed.

"Then there is the fact that this Water Tribe woman is even being allowed to live here." Ozai stated. This was an issue that Sarutobi had tried to get the Fire Lord to ignore, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Korra is a citizen of Konoha, and besides her child Naruto was born here." Sarutobi stated "My Lord, the child did save your daughter; does that not prove his loyalty at least?" he questioned much to the shock of Ozai who couldn't help but admit that despite Naruto being a waterbender, he did save Azula's life. "Fine I'll allow the boy and his mother to live despite certain things." He stated despite Korra and Naruto already living in Konoha for years already. From the room came the doctor who was ready to brief the adults of the kid's conditions.

"Princess Azula is suffering from severe exhaustion and is currently resting, but she did need stitches for the cuts and stab wounds. Aside from that she just needs to rest up and she'll be fine." Dr. Makai said much to Ozai's relief "Naruto…is a bit more complicated, the sword did hit his heart but he's actually recovering faster than anyone I've ever seen. His healing is faster than yours Kushina-san, he should however take it easy considering he's only nine years old." She explained much to Korra and Kushina's relief. That night Naruto found himself staring out the window, the stars in the sky seemed so peaceful compared to everything that had happened.

"I have to wonder; are we friends now?" Naruto questioned looking to the awake Azula who was sitting beside him.

"Of course we are, but please don't ever do that again…I-I don't want to lose you." Azula stated before holding the blonde close "Thank you Naruto." to this the blonde smiled.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, you know that." He said causing them both to blush red. Unknown to them they were being watched by not only Anbu, but a certain Sannin as well.

Chapter 3 End

AN: Well its official, Ichigo is one of Naruto's past's lives. The Avatar does have past lives after all, but Naruto will be interacting with his a bit more deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If Naruto felt odd around the villagers before, then now he felt extremely out of place. After his release from the hospital his name became well known around the village for his act of saving the Fire Lord's daughter, Azula who'd left with her father only a week ago. For him it was odd how much he missed the girl, she was fun to be around despite her authoritative attitude. But Naruto found that it was part of her charm. However Naruto was currently trying his best to ignore the strange glances he was getting though it proved difficult when he heard them speaking. "So his mother's from the Water Tribe." Someone said causing the blonde to walk faster as the words flooded his ears. Why couldn't they just shut up about it? He knew where his mother had come from though she never spoke much of it, but she did mention that she wished not to return. That alone is why Naruto stopped asking about it, but it seemed that his mother's origins were what the people found interesting, and they wouldn't leave it alone. Coming home Naruto promptly flung himself onto his bed, it was rare, but it seemed that both his mother and Kushina were out in a meeting with the Hokage thus leaving him alone.

"I'm amazed that you haven't yet questioned what happened that day." Ichigo stated, his voice echoed clearly through Naruto's mind almost like he was in the room with him.

"I know what happened." Naruto said "You took over my body for a few seconds before giving me back control." He stated only to hear the orange haired man laugh a bit before he found himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

Naruto's Mindscape

Here he was again only this time he wasn't so surprised, Ichigo sat in front of him, the mask nowhere in sight. "I didn't take control of you; you saved that girl on your own using the power presented to you." Ichigo said much to Naruto's surprise "It's strange that you haven't figured out who I am yet." A curious look crossed the blonde's face; he didn't understand what Ichigo meant.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki." Naruto stated only for Ichigo to nod.

"That's right, but don't you question where I came from and why I'm here inside of you?" he questioned causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise "You have haven't you? Well that's good in fact that's perfect because I have the answer-" his word were interrupted by the sudden feel of the ground underneath them shaking. After a few seconds in, a tower of flames bursted from the floor only a few feet away from them. "You have the worst timing you know that." Ichigo stated with a sigh. From the flames rose a man clad in a black suit and robe that went down to the floor, his brown hair stood up, and his eyes were a piercing orange red color. But what stood out most about him was the orange flame that seemed to be floating very close to his forehead.

"My timing is perfect considering what you might've filled his head with." The man stated with a critical look, his enflamed hands clenched "Now Naruto what has this strawberry told you?" he questioned though Ichigo didn't take kindly to the jab at his name.

"Well nothing really he's just been asking me about why I haven't questioned why he's inside me." Naruto said before pausing "Why are you in me too? What's really going on here?" the blonde demanded only for the newcomer to sigh.

"Well to answer your question, my name is Tsuna, and we're inside of you because we are you." Tsuna stated much to Naruto's confusion, but before the blonde could question Tsuna's words, he began to speak again. "We're your past lives and you're the avatar." He explained only for the room to go silent. So many questions were going through Naruto's mind, but a single thought stood out. The avatar had the ability to bend all four elements, and so could he, but his mother taught him 90% of what he knew including bending. Kushina-nee taught him everything else and even helped him with his bending. A look of realization crossed his face as it all came together.

"Well looks like he figured it out rather quickly." Ichigo said as he stretched his arms.

"My mother is the avatar as well; she taught me how to bend all four elements." Naruto stated and for a few seconds he was silent before bursting out laughing, but he didn't seem angry or sad. "It's f-funny that it took me this long to figure this all out." He breathed out with a smile.

"Well you're only nine years old, and my guess is that with this realization the other will wake up as well." Tsuna stated "Though it is kind of early for them." he sighed as thoughts of the chaos that would reign in this place went through his mind.

"Other?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, like the other avatar, you've got a lot of past lives. But you're the first of this new-type avatar that the spirit of time spoke of, and that's kind of what makes us kind of unique compared to the current avatar." Ichigo stated "Anyway you should get back to the 'real world', you being in here for too long isn't good for anyone." Tsuna silently nodded before appearing behind the young blonde, Naruto's body was then consumed in flames that sent him back.

"Why didn't you come out?" Tsuna questioned sensing the person who hid behind one of the pillars "I'm sure he would have loved to finally meet you even if you are already dead like the rest of us." He said looking the man's way. But he said only one thing before he disappeared from sight.

"He isn't old enough nor is he ready." The man stated leaving Tsuna and Ichigo alone.

"More like you aren't ready." Ichigo stated.

Real World – Konoha – Council Chambers

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious about this!" a one eyed man known as Danzo exclaimed only for Sarutobi's glare to silence him. The council chambers were only half-full during this time, but the matter was serious enough for Sarutobi to not bring the civilian council into the matter as they would surely muck things up. In the middle of the room stood Korra and Kushina, but to all it was obvious that Kushina was trying her best to keep Korra from hurting or killing anyone. The subject of this special meeting was what should be done about Naruto; after his actions there was some controversy as to why he wasn't in the academy. And why Kushina hid the fact that Naruto was a water bender like his mother. Some on the shinobi council saw this as an opportunity to gain two or one powerful warriors in their forces; combined with the fact that Naruto did have access to chakra brought up the possibility of him becoming much more powerful than even the First Hokage. Such was the thought of even Sarutobi himself, but he knew that forcing Naruto into the academy wasn't an option due to Korra's reluctance to let Naruto learn from any of the instructors.

"I'm dead serious about my decision Danzo; if Korra doesn't want her son in the academy then that is her choice to make, not ours." Sarutobi said much to Korra's relief "Besides she is the boy's mother." A few on the Clan Head side nodded, but a certain Hyuga had other ideas and he wasn't alone.

"Korra-san, may I extend an olive branch to you and your family?" Hisashi questioned with his usual stone-faced look.

"And what exactly is this olive branch that you're extending?" Korra asked her eyes filled with suspicion of the Hyuga head.

"A match between Naruto and someone of our choosing" Hisashi started "if Naruto wins then this entire issue will be thrown away and never brought back up, and we'll even throw in twenty-million ryo if you agree." Almost immediately there were multiple gasps all around the room due to Hisashi's so called olive branch, even Danzo was shocked by the man's sudden action.

"Interesting, but what happens if Naruto loses?" Korra questioned as a smirk came onto her face "Such proposal must have some sort of catch for us." She stated gaining a rare smirk from Hisashi.

"If your son loses, then he will become a shinobi of Konoha, and he will be put into the CRA." He stated with a smile that seemed genuinely happy, but both Sarutobi and Kushina damn near chocked on air at Hisashi's words. Kushina turned to see that Korra was actually considering such a thing, she was oddly enough in deep thought about such a proposal. If Naruto won then he would be free to decide his own future, but if he lost then he'd be bound to Konoha and the wives that would be chosen for him. But not accepting the deal would only bring in more problems, and that wouldn't impact her son very well. So she was backed into a corner and they knew this.

"Alright I accept." Korra stated much to Kushina's dismay, but to the council's advantage. Sarutobi had no choice but to acknowledge the deal as official, but that only meant that he didn't like it one bit. To decide a child's fate like this was unreasonable. Who Naruto would be facing would be decided on the day of the fight, and when Korra and Kushina left, Sarutobi couldn't help but sigh. This was all just too much for him to take in one day, but something told him that things would only get more complicated as time went on.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For a nine year old, finding out that his own mother had made a deal involving him wasn't the best thing in the world. Korra had told him everything that had to do with the deal including the CRA, and while Naruto knew what the CRA was, he found that his irritation was gaining momentum. "It isn't the best position I've put you in, I know that. But once you win the issue of our family will go away." Korra stated though she knew that her son wasn't happy about this at all. Naruto couldn't help but sigh as his only option was to fight whoever it was that the council had picked for him to fight, and that thought of not knowing who he was facing was scary on its own. But the thought of defeating whoever his opponent was did bring positive thoughts into him young mind.

"So they'll drop the subject if I win, and we'll win some money?" Naruto questioned trying to confirm what his mother had told him, only for his mother to nod. "I'll be subjected to using only one element during this fight, and since that's water, I'll need to train while I can." He sighed as he stood up and headed to the compound's sparring grounds. "Nee-san, mom." He started as he willed the water in the pond to swirl around his arms "Come at me with everything you've got!" Almost immediately the two charged at the blonde. For six days they trained Naruto even harder than ever before. Starting with his reaction time, bending skills, and kenjutsu which Kushina began to train him in; for Naruto kenjutsu came naturally due to Ichigo's occasional comments and instructions. Though Ichigo and Tsuna wouldn't yet instruct Naruto on how to utilize the unique powers of being a new-type avatar, Tsuna had stated that only after the fight would they start his training. The day of the fight had finally come and Naruto couldn't help but feel some form of excitement, but attached to his back was a simple katana. The fight itself was being held in Training Ground 11, and all of the Clan heads had come to see this fight including Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru. While Naruto stood in the center of the training ground he could hear the clan heads talking amongst themselves, but he cared not for their words, this day all he cared about was his victory.

The sudden sight of someone walking onto the field caught his attention; this person was a male with long brown hair and the eyes of a Hyuga. The boy looked to be Naruto's age but was in fact a year older, and his name was Neji Hyuga. "So you are to be my opponent." Neji said with cold eyes "The one that has the clan heads in such a fuss, how pathetic." His taunt didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, but Naruto refused to give in as he knew this tactic all too well. To taunt an enemy before the battle started was to get said opponent rowdy enough that they would make a mistake, or cause them to be sloppy in their fighting. Getting a more advanced waterbending stance Naruto locked his gaze onto Neji's form, never averting his eyes and focusing on any moves that the Hyuga might make. In the crowd Korra felt a sense of worry as she watched her son get into the stance that she'd taught him, Naruto was going to take this fight serious, stepping forward Sarutobi began to speak of the rules for this spar and what was on the line for both parties before yelling 'Hajime'; prompting the two to start fighting.

Charging forward Naruto engaged Neji in a fist to fist fight, both countered and dodged each other's attacks, neither able to truly land an actual hit. Jumping back Neji glared at the blonde who once again charged forward; only this time with a much harder attack. Jumping forward both Naruto's legs sprung forward forcing the Hyuga prodigy to dodge even if just barely avoiding the chakra enhanced attack that created a small, but impressive crater in the ground. Seeing his chance, Neji regained his bearings just in time to launch himself at Naruto. Luckily for him, he was able to get a few hits in before the sudden sensation of blade going across his shoulder caused him to quickly back away, holding his bleeding shoulder as he did. "My skills aren't concentrated only to bending; kenjutsu has become quite an attractive prospect as well." The silver blade was now pointing at the Hyuga prodigy who couldn't help but feel a bit of fear, but that feeling was quickly pushed back as a look of anger crossed his face.

"Don't you dare try and act all high and mighty!" Neji exclaimed before launching a barrage of shuriken at Naruto, he sped behind. Deflecting the shuriken was easy enough, but upon seeing Neji getting closer and closer, Naruto's instincts kicked in as water exploded from underneath the ground. The water violently swirled under Naruto's control before it went straight at the charging Hyuga "Shit!" he cursed as he jumped over the tentacle of water, but he wasn't as lucky as he thought. Neji suddenly cried out in pain as something cut into his back, his eyes then widened upon seeing Naruto standing there sword-less. That was the last thing he saw before a solid piece of ice knocked him out via Naruto freezing a part of the watery tentacle before slamming it into Neji's jaw effectively knocking the Hyuga out. Those watching were silent upon seeing Neji fall to the ground in an unconscious heap, Hisashi while upset by the sight of his nephew losing, was quite impressed by Naruto's own skill. The boy had been taught well and while a civilian couldn't see it, Naruto had the fight under his control; he was quite the smart fighter indeed. Cracking his neck Naruto turned toward the 'audience' and said only one thing "Pay up." A smirk of victory was clear on his face. Korra however couldn't help but sigh at her son's sudden change in attitude; it was like he didn't care who he was speaking to; which he most likely didn't. While not the ideal outcome they wanted, the clan heads paid what they owed due to this loss. Though they gave it directly to Korra and Kushina just to spite Naruto, but the blonde didn't seem to care much about the money.

5 Days Later - Uzumaki Compound – Training Ground – Naruto's Mindscape

The days following the battle with Neji, Naruto had found himself training extensively with not only his mother and big sister, but his past lives as well. Tsuna and Ichigo were teaching Naruto how to utilize the respective powers that they held, but this wasn't as easy as they made it sound. Tsuna's dying will flames while linked to Naruto's own firebending were extremely hard to consciously control in the 'real world'. The flames fed off of Naruto's emotions and desires at the time, this gave them ample control over the blonde's body if he didn't keep his emotions in check. "You're still a bit slow when it comes to keeping your emotion stable, but you'll get it in time." Tsuna stated before stretching.

"Ow." Was all Naruto could manage as he lay on the floor, his body smoking from Tsuna's flaming assault. The man wasn't just fast, but he hit harder than anything Naruto had ever felt. The flame above Naruto's forehead diminished as he slowly stood up, despite this being his mindscape, he could still feel pain. And that pain he would feel when he went back. "You say that my emotions need to be in check, but I still don't understand exactly what you mean by that." He stated through a pained voice.

"What he means is that if you want proper control then you'll need to not allow any emotions, be they positive or negative, hinder your goal." A woman with black hair stated with a sigh, she wore an all-orange jumpsuit. Chell, she was one of Naruto's smartest past lives and she didn't bother hiding it. While she didn't have much combat experience, Chell did have her own special skill set that included the device that was attached to her left arm.

"Chell is correct." Stated a woman clad in white armor that made her look like what Ichigo said was a mech "Control is a precious resource that you'll need to master with all of our powers, you may be a child now but that'll change as the years go on." Erza Scarlet, her name was all that was known about her while her skills were kept hidden until Naruto needed to be taught. Her flaming red hair reminded him so much of Kushina's own, but the thought of the two being related was quickly squashed by Erza's statement that she was alive before chakra came to the world. She and Chell had awoken at the same time as the Elric Brothers who weren't in sight at the moment, but from what he'd heard from Ichigo. The Elric Brothers had counted as a single past life despite their being brothers, but this fact only served to annoy them. According to Tsuna, the final five were going to awaken in a year or two, they were by far the only past lives that had much odder properties and stories according to what Chell had said.

Now back on his feet Naruto summoned the dying will flames once again, his eyes glowing that vibrant orange color that resembled Tsuna's own. Charging forward Naruto sent a barrage of punches at the former Vongola Decimo who simply dodged each and every one of the blonde's attacks, but his open palm went up when Naruto attempted an overhead attack. That's when Tsuna saw it in the blonde's eyes. That gaze of immense desire that was flooded with control, it was the same gaze that he held all those years ago; including the day he was killed. 'The boy's getting serious.' Tsuna thought to himself as he suddenly began to block and deflect Naruto's attacks. 'Firebending stance combined with the dying will flames, its creating an opening in which the boy can control both at the same time. But I wonder how long he can keep that up?' he wondered only to be snapped from his thoughts as Naruto's fist connected with his left cheek, pushing him back but not knocking him down. This was the first time Naruto had managed to get a hit in on one of his past lives, and such a thing surprised the rest. From here on out the training would increase drastically, both inside and out.

Chapter 5 End

AN: Next Chapter we get to Wave so yay! Also here's a list of Naruto's current past lives and what anime/game that they're from:

Ichigo – Bleach

Tsuna – Hitman Reborn

Erza Scarlet – Fairy Tail

Edward and Alphonse Elric – Full Metal Alchemist

Chell – Portal

Also please put in suggestions for the final five, would you kindly?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The clouds in the sky seemed to go by without care as he lay on the roof of the compound; over the years his still spiky blonde hair had now reached slightly below his shoulders, and he was now taller. Naruto's whisker marks had become more prominent to the point where they weren't easy to miss. It had been four years since the fight, and since then his increased training had started. It went without saying that the thirteen year old was becoming a master in the art of bending the four elements very quickly, however as Naruto had been told those years ago, there were more than just four elements that he needed to master. Such a fact not only excited the blonde, but made him slightly weary as well. One such element he was learning to use was Reishi, and while the element itself utilized power from Naruto's very soul, it wasn't as hard to access as Naruto originally thought. This was because of Ichigo's assistance; his mass amount of experience in using reishi made him a master in the art of utilizing it in various ways. One way was the use of destructive moves such as Cero, and Ichigo's personal move; getsuga tenshou. Such moves were only used in certain situations for good reason.

The genin exams had come and gone with many questioning why he hadn't been assigned to a team yet, it was only when he told them that he had no desire to become a shinobi did they scoff or glare at him. At this point it didn't really bother him much unless someone addressed him about it, or it got physical. While the council had kept their word on dropping the issue, there was one loophole that they occasionally exploited, and that was making sure normal civilians didn't let the issue go. The blonde sighed in boredom, he'd been training for years and now he wanted to use those skills on the field. That was one downside to not being a shinobi; no missions to keep him occupied. That's when a thought came to his mind 'As a civilian I can leave the village anytime I want, but if I just so happen to leave as the same time as a team of genin; then nobody can complain.' Naruto thought to himself with a mischievous smirk. 'But then again simply asking the Old Man's permission to accompany a team would be easier and less sneaky; after all it isn't like I'm trying to hide anything.' He thought to himself. Jumping up he proceeded to the Kage Tower, his eyes looking out for any teams that may be going on a mission only to see none.

Upon entering the Tower, Naruto found himself walking straight past the receptionist who either didn't see him or didn't care. Putting his ear to the door he could hear the conversation between Team 7 and the Hokage, the client was a man named Tazuna who needed to be escorted to Wave. 'Meaning that they're going to be away from the village for a few days' The blonde thought to himself with a smirk 'Perfect chance to get into some actual fights.' Hearing the sound of Sarutobi dismissing Team 7, Naruto quickly sprinted away; a smirk clear on his face. Though he knew not what was happening back at the Tower.

"This spells trouble for the mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a sigh "Why not just tell his mother about this?" his question made the old Kage chuckle a bit.

"It would be, but I need you to observe him, Kakashi." Sarutobi said in a serious tone "Think of it as a side mission, and besides, somehow that boy has gotten much more powerful than my Anbu originally reported. That's why this needs to happen." His tone was unwavering and held no room for argument.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a proper bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Sarutobi alone with his thoughts.

Village Gates/Road to Wave

Naruto was a very patient person when it came to people, but Team 7 was quickly becoming his least particular favorite group of people. For one thing that Sasuke kid had been glaring at him for a good hour now, and it was getting extremely annoying. Sai was an antagonizer that didn't know when to shit his mouth, and Sakura was an annoying fan girl simple as that._ 'And their sensei is three hours late.'_ Chell stated much to Naruto's surprise_ 'don't act so surprised whenever you hear me speak, its rude.'_ Her tone was solemn as usual.

'Well this is the first I've heard from you in a month, so my surprise is kind of warranted.' Naruto said with a nervous smile that caught the attention of the Uchiha, it was a look that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Something you want to say?" he questioned, but Sasuke simply scoffed. After another painful hour, Kakashi had finally arrived much to everyone's relief.

"Sorry I'm late; a black cat crossed my path." The silver haired Jonin said giving everyone a rather shitty excuse, his eye then went to Naruto who was still waiting patiently. "I take it you've all gotten to know our tagalong." To this everyone's eyes went to Naruto who simply waved.

"Why is a civilian like him coming?" Sakura questioned though the same question could be applied to her considering her lack of skills. Kakashi paused at his student's question, in truth he didn't know what to say aside from 'let's get going'. Naruto followed close behind much to Sasuke's ire, but he wasn't really paying much attention to the Uchiha. As the six of them walked along the road to Wave for what seemed like hours, Tazuna found himself glancing at Naruto from time to time.

'This kid is a civilian huh?' Tazuna thought to himself before looking at the blade that was attached to Naruto's back 'Something tells me that he's more than meets the eye.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shift in Naruto's gaze ahead, his calm blue eyes were now narrowed and his face became that of anger.

'Seems like such a weak genjutsu makes Naruto very angry, but it's more like he's being underestimated.' Kakashi quickly realized as he subtly moved away from the blonde 'How will he react?' was the question. The answer however came when they were mere feet away from the 'puddle', it was then did Naruto act. Faster than anyone could see, Naruto's sword was thrown forward with precision; the blade was cloaked with chakra. Tazuna had been surrounded by Sakura and Sai while Kakashi and Sasuke had gotten into their battle stances.

"Brother!" one of the attackers exclaimed in horror before glaring at Naruto "You little shit, I'll kill you!" he yelled in anger as he charged at the blonde, chain extended and ready to kill. Before he could leap into action in order to defend the young blonde, Kakashi was surprised when he saw the now masked Naruto charge straight at the attacker.

**"Cero!" **Naruto exclaimed firing the red beam of Reishi. The attacker was consumed instantly as his body was disintegrated into nothingness much to the shock of everyone else. **"So we**ak." The blonde said as the mask dissolved causing his voice to return to normal. "Though I always thought that my first kill would be a bit more difficult…and emotional considering I just took another human life." He said aloud.

"Well Naruto's lack of care for human life aside, Tazuna why don't you tell us why those rouge shinobi were after you." Kakashi demanded only for Tazuna to sigh before he began to explain why he deceived them about the mission parameters, and after hearing the man's story, Naruto found that the lie was indeed bad but at the same time it was nesscarry. Needless to say, nobody was willing to turn back and run home now; they would complete this mission. Naruto said nothing as he pulled his sword from the face of his deceased enemy. The man's face was stuck in an expression of both surprise and fear; the blonde looked away not wanting to look into those clod dead eyes. This man had died quick and almost painlessly, but it mattered not, he was alive and this man was dead; survival of the fittest. As the group proceeded forward Naruto found that his hand never left his sword, his eyes scanned nearly everything around him, and his senses were on high alert telling him that the real danger was soon to come. 'Hokage-sama will want to know of that move, and that mask.' Kakashi thought to himself as the image of the mask that Naruto had briefly worn, flashed in his mind. The masked Jonin had gotten a glimpse of Naruto's eyes when the mask was on, and almost immediately a feeling of utter fear had washed over him. Like he was in the vicinity of the shinigami, and could do nothing against eternal damnation.

Hours passed as they continued their trek, and yet all was quiet until something suddenly rustled in the bushes causing Sasuke to hurl a kunai at the offending creature. "Nice job dickless, you managed to scare an innocent rabbit." Naruto said using Sai's favorite insult, this caused the pale genin to chuckle a bit. Sadly this moment of comedy was ruined when both Naruto and Kakashi yelled the same thing. "Duck!" they exclaimed as a large sword flew through the air nearly decapitating Tazuna who was quicker on his feet than he looked. The sword struck into a tree and a moment later the owner was standing on the hilt with his back turned, but his head turned slightly so that he could see his opponents.

"Well I'll be damned, Sharingan Kakashi." The man said with an unseen smirk "And a team of genin; didn't know that the team numbers had changed from three to four, though blondie seems to have forgotten his headband." He said idly only for Naruto to narrow his eyes at the man.

"Team numbers haven't changed, and I'm not a Konoha shinobi, I'm just here because of coincidence." Naruto stated with a smirk "But I am surprised to meet you in person, Zabuza Momochi." He said drawing his sword. "To get the chance to fight one of the seven swordsmen is such a rare thing; don't you think?" his words surprised Team 7, but Kakashi was more concerned about his genin's safety; along with Tazuna.

"Well aren't you a smart one." Zabuza said staring directly at Naruto.

_'Naruto, don't take this guy for granted, but at the same time; don't use any other bending other than water.' Ichigo said from Naruto's mindscape 'Use me only if necessary.' _He said causing Naruto to smile. However before Naruto could say anything to the rouge-nin, Kakashi rushed forward, his kunai drawn and ready to kill. In that instant Zabuza grabbed his oversized sword and dodged. Faster than any of Team 7 or Tazuna could follow, the two were engaged in a close combat fight much to Naruto's ire as he wouldn't be able fight Zabuza using his sword. The genin of Team 7 however stood guard on Tazuna who was equally as amazed at how brutally Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting, both countering each other with speed that neither Sasuke nor Sai could follow as they neared the lake. Going for a spin kick that was easily blocked, Kakashi used that one second to convey a silent message to Naruto via eye contact. The result was Naruto speeding to Kakashi's aid, but upon nearing the water, it rose up into multiple spinning water drills that Naruto quickly directed with his free hand. Jumping away Kakashi smirked upon seeing that Zabuza was forced to dodge, even going so far as to enhance his legs using more chakra in order to dodge Naruto's blade when he got close.

'Damn kid!' Zabuza silently cursed before summoning his famous hidden mist jutsu causing Naruto to stop his assault. "Try and find me now boy." The masked Nin taunted before disappearing into the mist. All was silent as Naruto went into a defensive stance that he'd created, it was called Ken to mizu. Focusing on defense and counter attacks using both the sword and a condensed ball of water that surrounded his free hand. Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on sensing Zabuza's chakra, his eyes opened when he quickly blocked an overhead strike from the rouge-nin. However the second the blade clashed, Naruto used his free hand to counter, and gracefully used the condensed ball. The sound of something either dislocating or breaking echoed through the battlefield as Naruto used the water to smash into Zabuza's right shoulder, then the blonde's sword went across Zabuza's chest. Blood soaked the water as Zabuza screamed in pain, but not before painfully retreating to dry land. "W-Water bender, I have to say I'm genuinely surprised." he stated with a painful sigh, his chakra was drained and his wounds were grievous. Any thoughts of winning this fight were impossible once the blonde had gotten onto the water, it was his domain.

"That's right, and you've sealed your fate." Naruto said pointing his sword at Zabuza "It's a shame too, I wish we could've fought together and not against each other." He said much to Zabuza's surprise, the fog lifted and to everyone's shock, Zabuza was suddenly impaled by a barrage of sebon. Dropping down from what looked like thing air, a completely masked shinobi grabbed Zabuza's body.

"I must thank you for weakening this man." The masked shinobi said only for Naruto and Kakashi to narrow their eyes if only for a second "I've been tracking Zabuza for quite some time, and when I saw you weaken him to such a critical point, well I simply couldn't help but land the finishing blow as my duty as a Hunter Ninja." The hunter ninja stated only for Naruto to smile.

"Understandable hunter-san, I wish you luck in your future endeavors." The blonde said still smiling, and with that the hunter Nin left. But the sudden sound of Kakashi collapsing to the ground, caught Naruto attention; the man had overused his sharingan during the fight. But considering how fast Zabuza was with that blade, it wasn't much of a surprise. Sheathing his sword Naruto proceeded to carry Kakashi the rest of the way to Wave, though he didn't mention the fact that Zabuza was still alive to Team 7. After when Kakashi woke up then he could do it.

Chapter 6 End


End file.
